Fire hydrants are provided at various points on major water systems as an access to the water in the system. Fire hydrants are so named because they are frequently used to access water for fighting fires. However, fire hydrants are also commonly used to access water for other purposes, most notably, construction and irrigation.
Consequently, a wide variety of personnel with different levels of training regarding water systems may be using a fire hydrant to get water for a variety of purposes. In many non-emergency situations, the hydrant may be connected by hose to a water truck that is then filled with water from the hydrant for transportation to a construction site or other location where the water is needed.
The water in a major water system and available at a fire hydrant is typically under high pressure. This water pressure, if not handled properly, can cause significant damage to the fire hydrant, the water system infrastructure and/or surrounding property. Therefore, it is important that personnel using a fire hydrant, regardless of their level of training, do so properly.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.